Lies of the Past
by Erinv24
Summary: Everyone thought Tali David, Ziva's sister, was dead. But was she really dead as everyone thought or was a hideous lie covering up the truth? A story of betrayal, lies and family.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the rights to NCIS or anything related to NCIS. I am simply writing this for my own writing pleasure and for the reading pleasure of others._

**Ch. 1**

Voices swam in Tali's mind.

"Who is she?"

"The youngest David! She should be dead!"

"Well everyone knows her as dead now."

"She cannot return. Not under any circumstances."

"Keep her secluded. Nothing from the outside."

"We can't keep her any longer. It's been years."

"… A burden to our cause."

"The confusion should wipe her out."

"She'll find her way on her own."

Tali woke up from a deep sleep. She couldn't remember how long she had been out but she knew it must have been a long time. She remembered a hand sliding soundlessly over her mouth and a cloth being pressed to her nose and lips. Everything after that was blank and dark. She felt something sharp dig into her back as she shifted her weight. She reached behind her and pulled out a stick and some leaves.

She opened her eyes and the bright sunlight shocked her into consciousness. The darkness she had been secluded to for five years had made her eyes sensitive. Next to her were a thick bush on one side and a brick wall on the other but she could hear cars close by.

She slowly stood up with her back to the brick wall. She could see that she was in a city but the street signs were not in Hebrew like she was used to back home; they were in English. She silently thanked God that Ziva had tutored her in English all those years ago.

There were only a few countries she could possibly be in. She thought of England, America, Canada, Australia and New Zealand but as a man walked past her talking on a cell phone she quickly was shocked to learn that she was indeed in the U.S.A. There was no mistaking that accent.

She stepped out from behind the bushes onto the sidewalk and untangled her black leather jacket from a branch before brushing some of the dirt off of her jeans and white v-neck t-shirt. She was sore all over and had no idea what she looked like at the moment but she had no desire to either.

A woman jogging past Tali with a stroller came to a slow stop at the sight of her. "Are you okay? Do you need help?'

"Yes, I will be okay. Where am I?" asked Tali.

"D.C. Are you sure you're okay? I can call someone to come get you if you want."

"No I will be okay. Thank you. Do you know where the closest government facility is?"

"Well that would have to be NCIS," said the lady as she pointed East toward a group of buildings. "If you need help, that taller building over there is where you will probably want to go. That's the main building where all the government employees work."

"Thank you very much."

As Tali began to walk East she looked down into the stroller and saw a little girl not much older that two. "Your daughter is very cute. Thank you again. Shalom."

"Thanks. Anytime," said the lady slowly with a look of concern and confusion on her face.

But Tali hadn't heard her as she walked away; she was already thinking about what she had to do and what she would have to do to get it all done.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the rights to NCIS or anything related to NCIS. I am simply writing this for my own writing pleasure and for the reading pleasure of others._

**Ch. 2**

The building in front of Tali made her nervous. She didn't understand why. She had frequently gone to the Mossad building back home with her father, brother and sister when she was a kid and that never intimidated her at all. But that was at home and this clearly wasn't.

She squeezed in her hand the silver Star of David that hung around her neck and walked through the glass front doors of the building. The guard and the receptionist in the lobby looked up at her as she entered and the looks on their faces quickly changed from bored to concerned and serious.

As the NCIS D.C. headquarters receptionist, Megan had seen many victims walk through those doors but somehow this felt different to her. The girl looked young, maybe around 20 or 21 years old. She looked like she had been through a lot. Her dark brown hair was a mess of waves that hung around her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes seemed sunken, everywhere a patch of skin was visible there were also scratches and bruises and her clothes looked filthy as if she had rolled in a pile of dirt.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Megan as she slowly stood up from her desk, not taking her eyes off Tali. For some reason the girl looked strangely familiar to her.

"I will be fine but may I please speak with someone who works here? I think I was kidnapped and I need to get home."

Tali walked to the counter and leaned on the cold granite surface. She felt weak, tired and sore. "Of course," answered Megan. "Just give me a second. I think Director Vance just got out of a meeting. I'll call him for you."

Megan picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons before the phone on the other line began to ring. "Do you need a chair? You don't look so great," said Megan as she noticed Tali supporting herself against the counter.

"No, thank you. I am okay. I just need to talk to someone."

Megan eyed Tali cautiously but quickly changed her focus as Vance answered her call. "There is a young lady here who would like to speak with you," Megan said. "She looks pretty shaken…"

"Yes…"

"She says she was kidnapped…"

"Well, no…"

"Of course. I will tell her…"

"Thank you sir. Good bye."

Megan hung up the phone before looking up at Tali. Then it hit her; this girl reminded her of one of their agents, Ziva. The way she looks and her accent, it's all so similar. "Ummm… He said that he's on his way down. He wants to talk to you out here in the lobby for a bit before his next meeting. You can sit over there and wait for him if you want."

"Thank you."

Tali went and sat in one of the three black leather chairs in the corner of the lobby where Megan had pointed. Sitting down made her realize just how tired she really was. Every bone in her body felt like jelly and her eyelids felt warm and heavy.

Tali was nodding off slightly when Director Vance walked calmly into the lobby and looked to Megan with a question in his eyes. She silently answered him by pointing to the corner where Tali sat looking down into her empty hands and at the dirt smudged all over them.

Vance walked with ease over to Tali and sat down in the chair opposite her. He held himself in such away that, even as she urged herself to stay conscious, Tali could tell that he was the type of man who could have control over any situation that presented itself to him. "Who kidnapped you? You did say you were kidnapped?" Vance asked.

"Yes, I did. It was Hamas. It has been a very long time since I have seen daylight. I have missed it very much."

"Hamas? But that's in the Middle East. How did you get to America?"

"I don't know. Trust me, I wish I did. My family probably thinks that I am dead after all these years. All I want is to go home and find them."

"How long has it been since you last saw them?"

"My family? Five years as I can remember."

"That's a long time to be held captive. Why didn't Hamas just kill you?"

"Probably Father, but I cannot know for sure. I know Father loves us but sometimes I just wonder…"

"Your father? He must have a lot of power to be able to influence Hamas. What's his name?"

"Eli David."

There was a long moment of silence as Vance looked into the girl's eyes and a creeping suspicion wedged itself into his mind. "What's your name?"

"My name is Tali David."


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the rights to NCIS or anything related to NCIS. I am simply writing this for my own writing pleasure and for the reading pleasure of others._

**Ch. 3**

Ziva was been sitting at her desk running searches on a ship that had randomly appeared in the Navy yard that morning. Finally, the computer dinged and she stared long and hard at what lay on the screen in front of her.

Tony jumped up from his desk and scurried over to try to get a peek at what Ziva had found. "So Probie, what did ya find?"

"None of your wasp wax. This is my find and a good one too."

"It's bees wax and we're a team, so share."

Gibbs silently walked around the corner of the cubicle next door and smacked Tony on the back of the head before taking a sip of his coffee. "What did you find?" he asked without even glancing at the two of them.

"Hamas."

"Hamas? Well what are they doing here?"

"That's what I am trying to find out. They have no reason to be here unless it is some sort of plot or terrorist attack. But even then leaving a ship in the Navy yard like that seems too obvious a move for them"

"Well stop wasting time and get to work," said Gibbs impatiently before grabbing a notebook off his desk. "I'm going down to see what Abby and McGee have found and I expect more when I get back."

At that, Gibbs walked out of the room at a brisk pace, leaving Ziva and Tony to their own devices.

After realizing who Tali actually was, Vance got her a visitor's badge and escorted her to the elevator. The ride in the coldly metallic elevator was slightly awkward and silent. Tali noticed that Vance had obviously known who she and her father are but couldn't bring herself to ask him how he knew her family. It did strike a spark of hope in her that maybe she would be able to get home without too much hassle.

The elevator doors slid open and the two of them stepped out into a room full of cubicles with a staircase leading to a level overlooking the main floor. There were more offices above and a sign on the wall read MTAC.

Vance led her toward a grouping of cubicles, which were stuck together in a way that all four of them were open to each other to create a team-like work environment. There was a handsome man with dirty blonde hair sitting at a desk facing towards them, his eyes glued to his computer screen as he bounced a rubber ball next to the keyboard.

A woman sat with her back to them. Her wavy dark brown hair was draped over her shoulders as she stared intensely at the computer in front of her and scribbled on a pad of paper without moving her eyes away from the screen. Something struck Tali as familiar about this woman but she brushed it off as déjà vu and nothing more than a hopeful wish.

As Vance and Tali approached the desks of Tony and Ziva, Tony looked up from his computer and set the ball down on his desk. A questioning look crossed his face at the sight of the strange girl but before he could utter a word Vance spoke. "Ziva, do you know this girl?"

Ziva looked up from her work and turned to look at Vance but before she could answer she met the eyes of her little sister. A look of disbelief and confusion crossed Ziva's face as she stared in silence for a few moments before being able to speak. A tear slid slowly down her face. "Tali?"


End file.
